


Nygma + coffee forever

by Ponderosa



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Gotham (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ponderosa/pseuds/Ponderosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It arrives every fall…in just three letters…the best of all. What am I drinking, detective?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nygma + coffee forever




End file.
